Referring to FIG. 1, a block diagram of a system executing scripts in accordance with the prior art is shown. As depicted in FIG. 1, the system comprises a command line interface 110 and one or more scripts 131-135. The scripts 131-135 typically execute within a shell 120. The shell 120 comprises a layer of programming that understands and executes the commands. Each script 131-135 comprises a plurality of commands that are pre-stored in a file and performed by a command interpreter whenever the script name and/or location is entered. The command line interface 110 displays any information received from an executing script 133 that comprises a display type command (e.g., echo). The command line interface 110 also sends any information entered by a user to the executing shell 133.
Accordingly, scripts in a Unix environment, and many other platforms, do not have a graphic user interface (GUI). Referring now to FIG. 2, exemplary command line interface generated during execution of a given script according to the prior art is shown. As depicted in FIG. 2, the exemplary command line interface is not readily understood by a computer user who is unfamiliar with executing shell scripts. If a GUI is desired, a custom GUI needs to be built for each script. Hence, the need to build a custom GUI for a script can be expensive and time-consuming.